A new home for a new world
by Meli Hope
Summary: Après la seconde guerre sorcière qui a détruit une partie de l'Angleterre de cinq personnes décident de repartir à zéro et ce, dans un nouveau pays. Leur choix se portera sur une petite ville près de Denver appelée Salem. Ces personnes ne sont nulles autre que les sorciers Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy accompagné de Dudley Dursley reconnu Cracmol.


**Auteur:** Meli Hope

**Titre:** A new home for a new world

**Résumé:** Après la seconde guerre sorcière qui a détruit une partie de l'Angleterre, un groupe de cinq personnes décide de repartir à zéro et ce, dans un autre pays. Leur choix se portera sur l'Amérique et surtout sur une petite ville près de Denver connue comme le lieu où vivaient les sorciers de Salem. Ces personnes ne sont nulles autre que les sorciers Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood et Severus Snape accompagèés de Dudley Dursley reconnu Cracmol.

**Spoiler:** Tome 7. Histoire reprise après la guerre de Poudlard donc Voldemort et Dumbledore sont morts mais les autres sont en vie.

**Pairing:** Hum il y en aura pas vraiment puisque c'est une relation amicale.. Sinon classée K.

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette fic est venue après un défi proposé par** Rosedeschamps** mais avec quelques modifications de mon choix.

.

Après avoir maintes fois modifié, retouché et retravaillé mon prologue, le voici enfin tout beau tout propre. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.

**oOo**

**Prologue**

.

_Juin 2002, 7h du matin, dans un village de l'Angleterre_

.

Quatre personnes se réunissaient autour d'une une boisson chaude dans une chaumière depuis environ trois années maintenant. Mais ces personnes n'étaient pas une parmi tant d'autres.. Non, ils possédaient le don de magie. Improbable me direz-vous ? Mais si je vous disais qu'il existe un monde tout près de chez nous où la magie fait partie de chaque être, où avoir une baguette est indispensable et où l'on peut réaliser de grandes choses, fantastiques ou plus "banales".

Ce monde, plus ancien que celui que nous connaissons tous a vu naître de grands hommes et femmes mais aussi quelques-uns dont les agissements donnent des frissons de frayeur, même aux sorciers. Il fallait dire que ce monde avait vu naître une guerre il y a de ça une vingtaine d'années environ et en avait subi une autre il y a quatre ans de cela.

Aujourd'hui en paix, chacun tentait de se reconstruire mais surtout d'avancer vers un avenir meilleur ... Ce qui était le cas de nos héros actuels. Le petit groupe était composé d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années ainsi que deux autres hommes, dont l'un était blond et l'autre brun et fin et une femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'années. Ils étaient installés autour d'une petite table ronde en bois et avaient l'air d'attendre un événement si l'on en jugeait par rapport à leur comportement.

Ce fut quelques coups frappés à la porte qui les sortirent de leur attente interminable. L'homme le plus âgé se leva en direction de l'entrée de la chaumière afin de faire entrer le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brun et rondouillard et qui comme ses amis était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années.

Ce groupe aurait semblé étrange pour quiconque les connaissaient mais personne ne se doutait qu'ils se réunissaient ainsi depuis maintenant trois ans car ils avaient un projet, un de ceux qui rendraient la vie plus facile aux sorciers, jeunes ou moins jeunes. Le but de ce projet était depuis toujours de pouvoirs accueillir de jeunes orphelins et de les éduquer jusqu'à leur majorité à 17 ans. Ce projet était ambitieux certes, mais avec la volonté de construire un meilleur avenir, ils estimaient pouvoir y arriver.

Le dernier arrivant sortit de son sac cinq dossier dont il en distribua une copie à chacun de ses amis et tous commencèrent à l'étudier. Ils avaient auparavant déjà traité tous les documents administratifs et leur équipe encadrante tels que les nourrices, les surveillants et les professeurs était fin prête et déjà sur place afin de se familiariser avec les lieux.

Ils passèrent ensuite aux autres finitions et dans le dossier fourni par le jeune homme brun rondouillard, ils purent observer quelques clichés du lieu qu'ils étaient actuellement en train de bâtir. Le jeune homme proposa quelques idées à ses amis et ceux-ci commencèrent à discuter de nouvelles idées qu'ils pourraient apporter.

Le groupuscule avait pour l'instant choisi de ne parler à quiconque de leur projet et évitaient ainsi que les médias ne soient au courant de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en ce moment. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas un jeu d'enfant pour eux de ne pas être découverts car ils avaient été des héros principaux de la dernière guerre du Monde Magique. Seul le cinquième jeune homme était inconnu de tous, ce qu'il estimait être une chance quand il voyait ce que ses amis devaient faire pour ne pas être découverts.

Nos cinq amis étaient heureux en constatant qu'il ne restait que quelques détails d'ordre décoratif à revoir et donc ainsi ils pourraient ouvrir leur "refuge" comme ils aimaient l'appeler et accueillir des enfants. Ils sortirent tous les photos sorcières du dossier et parlaient des quelques détails restant à travailler.

On pouvait voir sur les images deux grandes bâtisses dont les murs extérieurs étaient d'une couleur orangée d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir des passerelles faites en bois tropical desquelles tombaient des lierres sauvages. Ces passerelles menaient aux étages supérieurs et les élèves pourraient donc les emprunter en tout sécurité. On pouvait apercevoir aussi des photos des intérieurs, d'un univers tropical où l'on voyait des palmiers, des palissandres (**1**) et des swietenia (**2**). Il y avait aussi quelques fontaines faites de mosaïques aux couleurs vives qui appportaient la joie, le calme et la sérénité

Bien sûr, étant donné que l'école manquait encore de quelques détails, aucun élève ou enfant n'avait été encore accueilli mais les quatre fondateurs savaient que ce calme dans la bâtisse qu'ils avaient fait naître ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir.

.

_Juin 2002, 10h du matin, Quelque part en Amérique_

.

Un jeune couple de vacanciers avaient choisi les Etats-Unis comme destination de voyage. La jeune femme, d'origine moldue, rêvait depuis toujours d'y aller, et ce, depuis qu'elle avait découvert le Monde Magique à ses 11 ans. Son compagnon, né dans le Monde Magique d'une famille de Sang-Pur, avait cédé et ils étaient partis sur un coup de tête, prenant à peine le temps de prévenir leurs familles qu'ils avaient filé vers le continent américains. La jeune femme était émerveillée de ce qu'elle voyait et à l'aide d'un appareil photo sorcier, s'appliquait à leur créer de nombreuses traces de ce qu'ils voyaient ou avaient déjà vu.

Ils avaient choisi de venir à l'endroit où les Moldus avaient, il y a des siècles de ça, enfermé et brûlé des femmes qu'ils soupçonnaient de sorcellerie. Bien évidemment les sorciers actuels ne croyaient pas en ces légendes mais le jeune homme voulait accorder ce plaisir à sa bien aimée. Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la ville de Salem près de Denver, ils ressentirent la force d'un bouclier magique mais réussirent à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

_._

_De retour en Angleterre_

.

Le groupe de sorciers qui travaillaient sur leurs dossiers pour leur projet furent dérangés par le bruit du sort d'alerte que le jeune homme blond du groupe avait mis en place.

.

- Attention, des sorciers ont pénétré dans l'enceinte de Salem Willows.

.

**oOo**

_(**1**) des Palissandres: ce sont différentes espèces de bois dont la plupart se trouvent en Amérique._

_(**2**) Swietenia: Acajou d'Amérique_

_._

**Alors voilà ma nouvelle idée de fic' dont je ne posterais que le prologue pour le moment. J'attends d'avoir plus de chapitres d'avance avant de continuer à la poster**

**Afin de m'aider à évoluer dans mon écrit, des reviews constructives sont les bienvenues :)**

**Meli Hope**


End file.
